Landmaster
The Landmaster is a powerful tank used in the Cornerian Army, as well as by the Star Fox team. It is designed to be a balance of firepower, defensive armor, and speed. It uses two G-Diffusers in order to achieve this balance, as well as pull off several other feats. The Landmaster is able to transform into a bomber aircraft as well, though has very limited flight time. This Jet mode is known as the Gravmaster. The Landmaster can accommodate 1 passenger. Statistics Name: Landmaster (Tank Mode) | Gravmaster (Flight Made) Origin: Star Fox Classification: Heavy Assault Tank, Anti Aircraft Tank, Tank Destroyer, MLRS | Ground Attack Craft, Anti Tank Craft, Light Bomber Place of Origin: Corneria Designer: Cornerian Ground Combat Research Company, Space Dynamics, Dr. Beltino Toad Designed: 7 BLW-5 BLW Manufacturer: Space Dynamics Unit Cost: Equivalent to $25.7 Million USD Produced: Since 5 BLW (still produced today | 13 ALW) Propulsion: 1 hydrogen engine, maneuvering thrusters/jets, 1 Atmospheric Booster (used for speed boosting and for flight as the Gravmaster), 6 downward oriented jets (for flight) Loaded Weight: 75 Metric Tons Maximum Takeoff Weight: 90 Metric Tons Length: 6.74 Meters (Hull only); 8.36 Meters (Gun Forward) | 5.09 Meters (Hull Only w/o G-Diffusers); 6.71 (Gun Forward w/o G-Diffusers); 6.74 Meters (Hull Only w/G-Diffusers); 8.36 Meters (Gun Forward w/G-Diffusers) Width: '''5.39 Meters | 5.42 Meters (Fuselage); 5.82 Meters (G-Diffuser Wingspan) '''Height: 3.77 Meters | 3.5 Meters Armor & Shielding: Depleted uranium mesh-reinforced X-2 Composite Armor with standard steel plate (65 cm front/rear armor; 45 cm side armor); Hard Line Shielding; Electronic Warfare Shielding; Gravity Diffusion Shielding; Inertial Compensators; Thermic Shielding; Transitional Canopy Tinting (Gravmaster canopy); Anti-Radiation Shielding Optional Additional Armor: Electronic Reactive Armor, Explosive Reactive Armor, Anti-RPG armor, Smart Bomb Jammer Main Armament: 1 T&B-J2 Laser cannon with Single-Lock targeting Secondary Armament: 9x Smart Bombs, 30 Homing Missiles (6 tubes with Multilock targeting; Up to three target locks at once), 10 Energy Bombs (Gravmaster) with singlelock targeting Countermeasures: Flares, Infrared Decoys, Chaff Pods, Electronic Countermeasures Pod, Signal Jammers, Stealth Systems, Power Shield Others: Combat Computer, Targeting System, Long Range Sensors, Radar, Quantum Computing software and hardware, Ejector Seat, Ejector Cockpit, Spot Lights, Advanced Maintenance and Tool Kit, Medical and Surgical Kit, Wilderness and Urban Survival Kits, Fire Ax, Fire Extinguisher, 3 Weeks Rations Kit, Automatic Plasma Baster Rifle, 5 Grenades, Flare Gun Kit, 100 Yards of Rope Engine: Hydrogen Fuel Boosted NTD-FX1 Plasma engine w/G-Diffuser Power Plant: Hydrogen Fuel Cells (startup and basic movement); Gravity Diffusion-based Zero Point Energy (running) Fuel Capacity: 25 Compact Hydrogen Fuel Cells; Limitless energy potential from Zero Point Energy Attack Potency: Large Building Level with Cannon governor in place; Up to Country Level without cannon governor Speed (Roadspeed): 97 km/h (60 mph) normally; Up to 207 km/h (129 mph) with the booster | N/A Speed (Flight): 23 km/h (14 mph) normally; Up to 35 km/h (22 mph) with the booster | 325 km/h (202 mph) Normally; Up to 500 km/h (311 mph) with the booster Speed (VBW Tiering): Subsonic | Subsonic (Faster than Eye) Durability: Large Building Level; Country Level with G-Diffusion shielding Range: Several Miles (Weapons range); Several thousand miles (Operational range) Note: The Landmaster has a governor for the output of energy from its cannon to keep it from overheating, and to keep the barrel life from dropping drastically. Category:Star Fox Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Video Game Vehicles Category:Vehicles from Nintendo Games Category:Ground Vehicles